Melodía
by KandraK
Summary: Luka no consigue dejar de tocar la melodía triste que le indica su corazón. Pequeño momento entre Luka y Juleka tras lo ocurrido en Frozer. [Menciones Lukanette. Onehot]


Contiene spoilers de Frozer (temporada 2)

 **Melodía**

* * *

De vez en cuando a Luka le gustaba mirar las estrellas, en ellas veía reflejados los deseos que la humanidad había depositado desde tiempos desconocidos para él. Por eso no era una sorpresa que recurriera a ellas cada que le faltaba inspiración, y es que sumada al rítmico titilar en el cielo, el paisaje se completaba con las tenues luces parisinas y la tranquilidad del Sena a media noche.

No obstante aquel día parecía ser la excepción. Tras 45 minutos de haber colocado sus dedos en las cuerdas de su guitarra, él estaba francamente frustrado. Intentó una, dos y sesenta veces crear una melodía que le gustara, pero era inútil, lo único que salía de su instrumento eran las mismas notas tristes que su corazón le transmitía.

Y aquello lo hacía sentir peor. Él quería que ella, Marinette, viera lo maravillosa que era a través de sus ojos, quería mostrarle su mundo con la canción más perfecta que pudiera escribir, pero al recordarla y recrear en su mente su mirada apagada y carente de la luz que le gustaba ver en ella, recordaba también el rechazo indirecto que había sufrido tan sólo horas antes...

Y lo que pasó después.

Tocó su mejilla recordando el beso que Marinette le había dado en compensación. Aquel beso tan fugaz había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para agitar su corazón violentamente y confirmarle lo que había sospechado desde que la conoció: ella le gustaba. Y como en toda historia de amor que se respetara, ella a su vez estaba enamorada de alguien, ese alguien que existía sólo en los acordes que tocaba para ella en sus momentos tristes y que esa tarde había tomado la forma de Adrien Agreste.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y esperó que en verdad ella hubiera podido hablar con el modelo y resolviera aquello que la aquejaba. Luego, Luka continuó tocando aquella melodía triste.

-Parece que no te fue muy bien-Escuchó decir a su lado después de un par de minutos. - ¿Qué sucede con esa canción?

-La noche se antoja para una balada triste a la luz de la Luna, ¿no crees, _Jul_? Da un ambiente más romántico

-Sí, cuando la canción viene de una guitarra acústica.

Juleka se sentó a su lado, mirando la inusual torpeza con la que los dedos de Luka acariciaban las cuerdas de la guitarra. Tuvo que luchar un momento para deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al ver a su hermano sumamente desconcentrado.

-Supongo que no te fue bien con Marinette -

Ella no obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Peinó su fleco buscando inconscientemente ocultar su culpa por no haber notado antes lo que pasaba.

-Creo que debí advertírtelo, lo siento mucho

-No. Jul, nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Es algo que tenía que pasar. Además, haría lo que fuera por ver su mirada decidida de nuevo.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Él dudó en responder. No era bueno expresando sus sentimientos con palabras.

-Ella nos mensajeó hace rato.

-¿Llegó con bien a su casa?

-Sí y nos contó cómo había estado todo ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Ah, sí, que eras demasiado increíble y le gustaba patinar contigo.

Aquello llamó la atención del mayor, que sin disimular miró de reojo a su hermana y dejó de tocar.

-Si no me crees, míralo por ti mismo.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Luka se dirigieron hacia la pantalla del celular que Juleka sostenía en su dirección y tuvo que releerlo tres veces para poder procesarlo.

 _" **Marinette**_

 _Pues… la verdad es un patinador increíble, no sé cómo lo hace, pero de un momento a otro me cargó y sentía que estaba volando! Eso me encantó. Sin embargo… creo que me porté de lo más torpe con él hoy, espero que no me odie :(_

 _8:34pm_

 ** _Yo_**

 _¿Marinette siendo torpe? Qué novedad_

 _8:35"_

La fila de emojis llorando que vino después, seguida de muchos más emojis riendo por parte de las demás chicas en la conversación hizo que Luka soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Esa chica en verdad es increíble. Es tan graciosa, tan linda, tan...

-¿Ya estás más animado? Serán 5 euros por mis servicios.

-No lo creo

-Te daré un descuento del 100% si me prometes no volver a tocar esa canción triste.

Luka asintió.

-Hecho

-Pero tampoco te hagas ilusiones, ella ha estado enamorada de Adrien desde hace mucho tiempo así que…

-Si él la hace feliz, estará bien para mí.

De pronto la canción que sus dedos tocaron ya no era la misma. Estaba decidido, sin importar qué pasara o si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos o no, él le escribiría una canción digna para una chica como Marinette.

-¿Es para ella?

-¿Crees que le guste?

-Le va a fascinar

Él sonrió, con cada nueva nota le llegaba a la mente cada segundo con ella, cada expresión, cada acción y cada palabra. ¿Qué más daba si no podía estar con Marinette en ese momento? Él la esperaría pacientemente, siendo cada vez mejor para el día en que por fin decidiera voltear a verlo.

-Jul, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-...Cuéntame más de Marinette.

* * *

He de confesar que no sólo soy nueva en el fandom (como autora, al menos), sino que también estuve más de seis meses sin escribir. Sé que no fue lo mejor, pero realmente estoy muy feliz por haber logrado terminarlo después de mi gran hiatus.

Espero les haya gustado.

~KandraK


End file.
